So, You're Here
by LycoX
Summary: Trini and Tommi have a nice chat after school's out for the day. As the other girl's being there is seriously unexpected!


**So, You're Here**

 **Disclaimer: Begins a few hours after Tommi's showing up at AG High in the final chapter of 'Rangers In The Club!' As always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

Trini had pretty much been in shock ever since seeing Tommi in the halls of Angel Grove High earlier that day. The fact neither had many chances to talk despite having two classes together had made her a little relieved as she wasn't quite sure of what to say! She could tell though that Tommi seemed frustrated by the whole thing and her friends were urging her to talk with the girl instead of ignoring it. Advice she would thankfully listen on as she did at least want to know how and why the girl was in Angel Grove! Was it permanent? Temporary? And if it was temporary, did Tommi somehow find out about where she went to school and just wanted to come by and say hi? Which, when she thought about it, that part didn't make sense considering the girl was in two of her classes with school supplies! It'd be Tommi however who would get the ball rolling after calling out to her in the parking lot with the others and Marge. Whom Billy was very happy about being around and living with Jason for the time being! "Don't leave her hangin', Crazy Girl. Go talk to her." Encouraged Zack with a thumb's up.

"Should I? I mean… I wasn't expecting her to be here at all."

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition you know." Remarked Kimberly with a shrug.

Trini shot her a glare that plainly said 'you're not helping' but her fellow Ranger just grinned at her unrepentantly. "She's got a sweet lookin' ride." Mused Jason appreciatively of Tommi's green 1980's Classic Cadillac while Trini had other thoughts about the car in her head.

He then noticed the looks from the others minus Billy, who was engaged in a deep conversation with Marge and a few of their fellow nerds he'd introduced her too during lunch hour. "What!? I'm just saying!" The Red Ranger said defensively and getting head shakes from the others.

"Parts for that can't be cheap though." Zack mused thoughtfully as nothing below 1998 could be found in the Auto Mechanic shop he worked at in order to help support his mother's medical related needs.

And ordering anything below that year could cost someone an arm and a leg! Trini took a deep breath. "Alright… Maybe I'm over thinking this."

"Won't get an argument from me!"

"Don't make me hurt you, Zack."

Zack just grinned while Kim placed a hand on her friend's shoulder with an encouraging look on her face. "Don't worry about it so much, okay? Just go over there and talk."

Trini took another deep breath and gave a grateful smile to her best friend and made her way over to Tommi. "Hey."

"Hey back."

Damn was Tommi nervous! As this girl had rocked her world that night at the club and seeing her at this new school had rocked her world even more! "Huh, this looks even nicer during the day." Complimented Trini nervously and hated the feeling!

"Th-Thanks. Green's always been a favorite color of mine."

Trini nodded at that. "You… You wanna go for a ride? I promise I won't bite." Unless the smaller girl wanted her too anyway!

"Umm, sure. I don't have uhh, plans for anything right now anyway."

Aside from maybe some training in the Pit but she had a feeling Jason wouldn't let her use that as an excuse to avoid being alone with Tommi. The very same Tommi that she was sure she wouldn't be seeing again! And seeing her here had completely blown that line of thinking out of the water and it was throwing her off a whole heck of a lot. Tommi smiled in a mixture of happiness and nervousness at that and got off the passenger side door of her car to open it for the girl who had rocked her world. "Good to konw chivalry's not dead." Quipped an even more nervous Trini.

"Heh, well, my dad and my grandpa are big on things like that."

"Nice." Better then being so stupidly focused on 'normal' any day!

Trini made her way into the car after waving to her friends and once the door was closed, Tommi quickly got inside and the two were off. Neither of them having paid attention to the fact they had been watched by a few of Kimberly's old group of friends while Kim herself and the others were just happy that that had happened for their friend. Hoping whatever would happen next would be a really good thing instead of a bad one.

 **Krispy Creme A Short While Later**

The two teens had eventually ended up at Krsipy Kreme and so far, not much had been said. Even when they went and sat on Tommi's car until the Native teen decided to end the nervous silence between the two of them. "So, we gonna talk or just sit here and be awkward?"

"Don't forget the eating of the delicious Krispyness." Quipped Trini and getting a mild glare in return.

"Right, sorry. I'm just really nervous. Nervous AND shocked."

"That makes two of us, Beautiful."

Oh that did NOT make her heart swell any at all damnit! She's a tough, lone (not so much these days) bad ass Tiger that doesn't get sentimental over that kind of thing! But that damn smile, and the way the taller girl was staring at her… It was seriously gonna ruin her rep! Trini could almost hear Zack telling her she didn't have a rep to begin with and she squashed his voice quick like with the promise of slapping him upside the head the next she saw him! Trini then looked away for a moment and then back to Tommi and cleared her throat. "So… What, what are you doin' here anyway? Not stalking I hope. Cause I'm pretty sure the Police still have a dim view about that kinda thing. The Power Rangers probably have that kinda view too."

Tommi just chuckled. "You wish I was stalkin' you." Replied the girl with a grin.

But then sobered up. "But for real? We moved here about a week ago after two years in LA when before that we were movin' around a lot. That's one of the reasons me and my friends were at the club that night we met. Was sort of a last moments type thing for me and them." Informed the Native teen sadly.

A wince came across Trini's face, knowing how the other girl felt and surprised herself by squeezing the other girl's hand. "I know EXACTLY how you feel. Before I came here, my family moved around a lot too cause of my dad's job." Trini told her with sympathy in her voice.

"Huh… Two Peas in a pod huh?"

Tommi couldn't help but feel even more of a pull towards the shorter girl after learning of that and feeling grateful to have met her. Along with the skin contact from her hand that was providing a measure of comfort to her. Trini smiled and chuckled. "Guess so." Said the girl before biting down on some Krispy goodness.

"So, do you know how long you're gonna be here for?" She wondered seconds later.

A frown came across Tommi's face. "Ohh man. Not… Not really sure. But my mom thinks at least a year. Though since there's only like 4 months left in the school year, I guess it won't be an issue since I can move out after that if I'm able too. You?"

"I got kicked out. So no way in Hell am I goin' anywhere with them." Trini told her matter of factly and making Tommi's eyes go wide.

Hell, she'd fight tooth and nail on that if her mom especially tried anything and she knew her friends and their parents would be fighting right by her side on it. "Aww jeez, I'm sorry Beautiful."

Even taking her free hand and squeezing the hand that was still on her other one. Trini just shrugged, trying to act like it was no big deal even if did still hurt. "Don't be, its not my fault my mom can't handle it. And besides, I have Kim and her parents being cool enough to let me stay with them."

"The girl that was with you and those guys? All cuddled up with the one in red?"

"Yep! The greatest friends I could ever ask for. Even if one of 'em gets on my nerves a bit."

Tommi laughed at that. "Yeah, I remember that bein' said that night. Good friends like that are definitely great to have."

"Agreed."

The two were feeling a lot more relaxed then what they were previously and both were glad for it. A part of Trini hoped like Hell that it would be a long while before Tommi's family had to leave. Like, a really long while. "Now the more important question of the hour here." Declared Tommi, breaking the comfortable silence between the two of them.

Trini raised her eyebrows at the other girl, curious about what she was thinking of and deciding to tease her some. "You're not gettin' my Glazed Jelly Donut."

"Damn." Mock grumbled the other girl with a snap of her fingers while Trini just grinned at her.

"Not even if we sparred for it?"

"Considering what happened the last time we sparred? Not sure that's a good idea, I instead of Y. As I'm not really into the whole public thing like some are. Unless you are, which, nothin' wrong with that!"

"You're playin' with fire here, Beautiful." Mock warned Tommi as she pointed at her.

Trini just grinned widely. "That's okay, I've got a fire extinguisher in my beanie."

"What is with that thing anyway? Its not even really hot out!"

"Hey now, mock not the beanie or I will kick your ass!" Warned the beanie wearing girl.

As mocking her beanies were a serious offense! Tommi raised her hands up in a defensive gesture. "Whoa! Easy now!"

Trini smirked at the other girl, pleased over how that had turned out. "Good girl. You are wise to take my beanie love seriously."

"I know when to fight a battle and when not too." Tommi replied with a smile on her lips.

"Smart thinking, especially around here. Now, against my better judgement, what's your 'important question'?" Asked the Yellow Ranger while doing air quotes around the last two words.

Tommi stared at her for a moment, a bit nervous at what the answer she would give to her question. "Now that… Now that I'm here and you're here, which is seriously cool… Is, is there a chance we could be more? Like… You know, a thing since we uhh, you know? Oh God, I'm terrible at this."

"Nah, if it was me in your spot, I'd be running away up the side of a mountain, so you're doing good so far. Although, a part of me wants to go run up the side of the building to escape this." Admitted Trini honestly.

As a serious relationship to her seemed pretty scary in some ways! _But given I don't have to worry about a damn thing my mom would say or do and I've faced death more then once… This actually doesn't seem that bad now that I think about it…_ Mused the Yellow Ranger in her head.

"Good thing I'm damned athletic then as I could chase after you." Declared Tommi with a wiggle of her eyebrows that had Trini roll her eyes at good naturedly.

"Right, but you're dreaming if you think you'd actually be able to catch me."

"Oh, I've dreamed about more then that, Beautiful." Came the other girl's response with a wink that made Trini blush a little!

"I walked right into that one." Stuttered the girl a little.

Tommi chuckled with a nod. "Yep. So…"

Trini stared at her for a moment or two, thinking over the other girl's question and she would be lying to not only her but herself that the idea didn't have any appeal. As it appealed a lot to her, even if she would have to up and leave in case of an attack and had more likely had to come up with some half baked lie. Of course the idea of actually being in a relationship was still kinda scary even with the thoughts she had moments ago. "I'm… I'm gonna be honest with you, because I had to hide who I was from my family for a long time, I've never actually been in a real serious relationship so if we're gonna do this… It needs to be slow and not wham bam in the back seat or I might run." She finally said in a serious voice with the last bit.

And waited for Tommi to respond while nibbling on her lower lip nervously. To her surprise however, Tommi leaned in and kissed her on the lips before pulling back to stare her in the eyes with a smile on her lips. "I can work with that, Beautiful. God knows I had you on the mind a lot after that night and the fact you actually want to try instead of blowin' me off makes me happy as can be."

Relief swept through Trini as she smiled happily at her new girlfriend. "Makes two of us then where that night's concerned." She admitted softly.

Both were smiling widely at the other and soon found themselves leaning in to kiss the other. A kiss that lasted for what felt like forever until they pulled apart and looked at one another in a goofy fashion. Both happy as can be over this turn of events, even if it was possibly a bit fast. "So… As your first official girlfriend, you gonna let me have that Glazed Jelly Donut or what?"

Trini laughed loudly at the unexpected question that more or less ruined their sweet moment. But found herself not minding it too much in the end! She then hopped off the car with a grin on her lips and then took a bite out of it while staring at her new girlfriend in a taunting way as Tommi narrowed her eyes at her. "If you want it, you're gonna have to get it!" Came the challenge.

"Oh it is ON!" Declared Tommi with an eager grin on her face as she got off her car and came after Trini and the Donut.

Taking off with a laugh, Tommi followed after her as they ran through out the parking lot. Narrowly avoiding anyone in the area while onlookers watched the whole thing in amusement. However, what the two girls, Trini especially didn't know, is that one June DeSantos had happened across the two during their intimate moment and was not pleased at all as she stared at the two with narrowed eyes. As what she had seen and continued to see of her wayward daughter with the other girl was not a normal thing and June felt something had to be done. What that was she did not know at that point but it would happen one way or another once a solution came to her mind. She would drive on however as now wasn't the time to confront her daughter but soon enough it would be. _Clearly kicking her out of the house was a mistake. But mistakes can be fixed._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well now, that doesn't bode well for our girl Trini! I hope you guys enjoyed this! An unfortunate thing however as I was writing the last parts of this is that I found out a good friend of mine died. RIP Brad, you will be missed man. R and R!**


End file.
